Êëóáíè÷íûé ïóäèíã è þíûé Óèçëè
by Daria3
Summary: Êàê îïàñíà ìîæåò áûòü ñòðÿïíÿ Ãåðìèîíû (ìèíèôèê)! Èçâèíèòå çà îøèáêè è íå çàáóäüòå ïðî îòçûâ!


Êëóáíè÷ííûé ïóäèíã è þíûé Óèçëè.

  
- Íó è êàê ÝÒÎ íàçûâàåòñÿ? – ñïðîñèë ÿ.  
- ÝÒÎ? Ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ - êëóáíè÷íûé ïóäèíã ñ âèøåíêîé! - óâåðåííî ñêàçàëà   
Ãåðìè, çàãëÿäûâàÿ â òîëñòåííóþ ïîâàðåííóþ êíèãó.  
- Ðàçâå? - íå ïîâåðèë ÿ.  
- Óáåäèñü ñàì! –Ãåðìèîíà ñóíóëà êíèãó ìíå ïîä íîñ.  
ß íåóâåðåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåñèâî íà ñòîëå.  
- Ïî-ìîåìó, òóò ÷òî-òî íå òàê, - ñêàçàë ÿ.  
- Êîíå÷íî íå òàê! – îíà ñ óêîðèçíîé ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ. - Êòî òåáÿ ïðîñèë   
ñûïàòü â ïóäèíã ñòàêàí ÷åðíîãî ïåðöà?!  
- À òåáÿ êòî ïðîñèë íàñûïàòü ïåðåö â áàíêó èç-ïîä ñàõàðà! - âÿëî îòáèâàëñÿ ÿ.  
- Ñìîòðåòü íàäî ÷òî ñûïåøü! – ïðîøèïåëà Ãåðìèîíà. - Ñåé÷àñ Ãàððè ïðèäåò. ×åì   
åãî ïðèêàæåøü óãîùàòü?  
- Ëàäíî! - ñäàëñÿ ÿ. - Äàâàé ýòîò ïóäèíã êóäà-íèáóäü óáåðåì, à Ãàððè äàäèì   
÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå!  
Íåîæèäàííî ðàçäàëñÿ øåë÷åê è â êîðèäîðå ïîÿâèëñÿ Ãàððè.   
- Ìíå íàäî ïîïóäðèòü íîñèê! – Ãåðìè óáåæàëà â äðóãóþ êîìíàòó.  
Ìíå ïðèøëîñü îäíîìó âñòðå÷àòü äðóãà.   
- Ïðèâåò, Ðîí! – Ãàððè èçëó÷àë îïòèìèçì. Îí ïîòÿíóë íîñîì âîçäóõ è   
ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. - ×åì ýòî òàê âêóñíî ïàõíåò?  
- Ýòî êëóáíè÷íûé ïóäèíã! - íå ïîäóìàâ, áðÿêíóë ÿ.  
- Ïðàâäà? Ñåé÷àñ ïîñìîòðèì! – Îí îòîäâèíóë ìåíÿ â ñòîðîíó è ïîøåë íà êóõíþ.   
Ïîêà ÿ çàêðûâàë äâåðü, ñ êóõíè óæå äîíîñèëîñü äîâîëüíîå ÷àâêàíüå...  
- Íó è êàê òåáå ýòîò ïóäèíã? - ñïðîñèë ÿ åãî, çàéäÿ íà êóõíþ.  
- Îøåíü äàøå íè÷åãî... - ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì ïðîãîâîðèë òîò. - Òîëüêî êàêîé-òî   
íåîáû÷íûé âêóñ...  
- Äà? - ÿ ñäåëàë óäèâëåííûé âèä. - Òóò âñå ïî ðåöåïòó.  
- Äà ëàäíî! ß ïîøóòèë! – Ãàððè ïîõëîïàë ñåáÿ ïî æèâîòó.  
- À âòîðóþ ïîëîâèíó íàäî îñòàâèòü Äðàêî: òû âåäü íå ïðîòèâ, ÷òî ÿ åãî òîæå   
ïîçâàë?Íó, òû âåäü çíàåøü…îí ñ Äæèííè…..åìó áóäåò ïîëåçíî ïîâîçèòñÿ ñ äåòüìè…  
êñòàòè, ïîæàëóé ïîéäó âçãëÿíó íà ìîåãî ëþáèìåíüêîãî êðåñòíèêà….  
- Äà, äà. Êîíå÷íî, - ÿ ñ òîñêîé äóìàë î áóäóùåì.  
Â êîðèäîðå ñíîâà ðàçäàëñÿ ùåë÷îê. Ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî äåòñêîé, ÿ âñìàòðèâàëñÿ â   
Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü íåîáû÷íîå â åãî ïîâåäåíèè...  
- Çäîðîâî, áðàòèøêà! Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè! –Äðàêî õëîïíóë ìåíÿ ïî ïëå÷ó.  
–Î, êðàøåíàÿ ãîëîâà! –êðèêíóë Ãàððè èç äåòñêîé.- ß òàì òåáå êîå-÷òî îñòàâèë!  
Ìàëôîé ïîøåë íà çàïàõ êëóáíè÷íîãî ïóäèíãà, à ÿ ïîñïåøèë çà íèì.  
- ×òî ýòî? - ãîñòü ïðèíþõàëñÿ.  
- Êëóáíè÷íûé ïóäèíã ! - îòâåòèëà çà ìåíÿ Ãåðìè.  
- È Ãàððè ýòî åë? - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèùóðèëñÿ Ìàëôîé.  
- Äà. - ñêàçàë ÿ. - Åìó î÷åíü ïîíðàâèëîñü.  
- Íó ëàäíî. Åìó â âîïðîñàõ ïèòàíèÿ ìîæíî âåðèòü. Ïàðåíü îñòîðîæíî ñóíóë â ðîò   
ëîæêó ñ ïóäèíãîì.  
Ïðîñëåäèë çà ñâîèìè îùóùåíèÿìè è âûäàë âåðäèêò:  
- Âïîëíå ñúåäîáíî!  
Ìíå ñðàçó òîæå çàõîòåëîñü ïóäèíãà. Äðàêî ïîùåëêàë ÿçûêîì, çàêóñèë âèøåíêîé è   
âûïëþíóë êîñòî÷êó â îêíî. Ñ óëèöû êòî-òî ãðîìêî ðóãíóëñÿ.  
- Ìîæåò òû õî÷åøü âîäû? - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìè Äðàêî.  
- Íåò, ñïàñèáî! - îòâåòèë îí, - ÿ òóò, çàøåë, ïîçäðàâèòü âàñ ñ ðîæäåíèåì   
ñûíà, - îí íàêîëäîâàë íåáîëüøîé áóêåò ðîç äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû, -ß æóòêî çà âàñ ðàä,   
åñëè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, ÿ âñåãäà ïîìî÷ü ãîòîâ…  
-Äà íó ÷òî òû! – ÿ çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé, - ó òåáÿ ñêîðî áóäåò ñâîé, òóò óæ íå äî   
äðóçåé. Ìàëôîé ìëàäøèé – ýòî çâó÷èò….  
-Íå òàê óæ ñêîðî.Äæèííè ãîâîðèò, îí îæèäàåòñÿ â äåêàáðå.  
-Ïîéäåìòå ê Ãàððè, - Ãåðìè òîæå çàëèâàëàñü êðàñêîé, -À öâåòû – ýòî òû çðÿ…  
ëó÷øå áû ëþáèìîé ïðèíåñ!Òû êñòàòè ïèòü òî÷íî íå õî÷åøü?  
Êîãäà ìû çàøëè â äåòñêóþ, ñðàçó ïî÷óâñòâîâàëñÿ çàïàõ îïàñíîñòè.  
- ×òî-òî ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ æàðêîâàòî, â ãîðëå ïåðåñîõëî... – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êëàäÿ   
ìàëûøà îáðàòíî â êîëûáåëüêó è íàêîëäîâûâàÿ ñåáå íåáîëüøóþ áóòûëü.  
- À ÷òî òàì ó òåáÿ? - ñïðîñèë ÿ .  
- Ñëèâî÷íîå ïèâî! – îòâåòèë îí. - À òû çíàåøü, êàê êëàññíî ñèäåòü â êóñòàõ,   
ïèòü ïèâî, ïåòü ïåñíè è ñìîòðåòü íà çâåçäû?  
- Íåò! - ÿ íåóâåðåííî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ãåðìè.   
-Êîãäà òû íàêîíåö îñòåïåíèøüñÿ, - Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – Æåíèòñÿ òåáå   
íàäî!  
- Ñðî÷íî çîâèòå ñþäà âðà÷åé! - âäðóã çàÿâèë Ìàëôîé. - ß âåñü ãîðþ!  
- Ìîæåò, âñå-òàêè âîäè÷êè äàòü? – â òðåòèé ðàç ñïðîñèëè Ãåðìè.  
- Êàêàÿ åùå âîäè÷êà! – Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè. - Ãîâîðèë ÿ òåáå, íå÷åãî íàì   
áûëî åñòü Ìèíèñòåðñêèå ïîí÷èêè. Áîã èõ çíàåò, êàêèìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè îíè èõ   
ãîòîâÿò.  
- Òû ïðàâ! – Ãàððè óæå áûë ÿðêî-êðàñíîãî öâåòà, êîòîðûé, êñòàòè, åìó ñîâñåì   
íå øåë.  
- Ìíå ïëîõî! – Äðàêî âäðóã çàâûë. Ãàððè òîëüêî ìîë÷à âñõëèïûâàë. À ìû ñ   
Ãåðìè ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ êðàéíå íåóäîáíî.  
- Íåñè ñþäà ñêîðåé âîäû, - øåïíóë ÿ åé.  
Îíà ìîë÷à êèâíóëà è ïîøëà íà êóõíþ. Âñêîðå Ãåðì èîíà âåðíóëàñü ñ äâóìÿ   
êóâøèíàìè êèòàéñêîé äèíàñòèè Ìèíü, êîòîðûå ìíå ïîäàðèë Ïåðñè.(È ãäå îí èõ   
äîñòàë?)  
- Ëàäíî! – Äðàêî îáðå÷åíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íàñ. - Äàâàéòå âàøó âîäó. Íî íàì óæå   
íè÷òî íå ïîìîæåò. Ñêàæèòå, ÷òî ÿ íå âûéäó íà ðàáîòó, ÿ èõ ïîí÷èêàìè îòðàâèëñÿ!  
- Äà ïðè÷åì òóò Ìèíèñòåðñòâî Ìàãèè! - âîñêëèêíóë ÿ.  
- Ýòî æå èõ ïîí÷èêè ìû óòðîì ñëîïàëè! - ïîääåðæàë äðóãà Ãàððè. - Òàê ÷òî âñÿ   
âèíà íà íèõ!  
Îíè ìãíîâåííî îñóøèëè êóâøèíû è íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ìîë÷à æäàëè ðåçóëüòàòà.  
-Íó? – ÿ íà÷èíàë ìåëêî òðÿñòèñü.  
-Ìíå….õóæå…..- Ãàððè íà÷àë êàøëÿòü.  
-Ãåðìè, - ÿ ñ íàäåæäîé ïîñìîòðåë íà æåíó, - ñïàñàé!  
-Âîò òàê âñåãäà! – îíà íàõìóðèëàñü, - íó, äà ëàäíî, ÷òî ñ âàìè ïîäåëàåøü…. , -  
îíà âûòàùèëà ïàëî÷êó, - «Îãíåóïîðíóñ!»  
- Õì... - íàêîíåö âûäîõíóë Ìàëôîé. - Ìíå ÷óòü-÷óòü ëó÷øå.  
- Êàêîå òàì "÷óòü-÷óòü"! – âñõëèïíóë Ãàððè. - Âû íàøè ñïàñèòåëè!  
Îí ñî ñëåçàìè ïîñìîòðåë íà íàñ ñ Ãåðìè.  
–Áîëüøå íè êàêîé õàëÿâíîé åäû! – ïîêëÿëñÿ Ãàððè.  
- Àáñîëþòíî ñ òîáîé ñîãëàñåí! – Äðàêî êèâíóë , çàòåì ïîñìîòðåâ íà íàñ. - À   
âû, åñëè ÷òî - îáðàùàéòåñü. Âåòü íå êàæäûé äåíü ó âàñ ðîæäàþòñÿ äåòè, è âû   
ñïàñàåòå íàñ îò âåðíîé ñìåðòè.Âåðíî, Ãàððè?  
- Òî÷íî! - Ïîòòåð ñèÿë, êàê íà÷èùåííûé ãàëëåîí, ïîñòåïåííî îáðåòàÿ ñâîé   
íîðìàëüíûé öâåò.  
- Ëàäíî, ðåáÿòà, ïîêà, óäà÷è! – Äðàêî ãîðÿ÷î ïîòðÿñ íàì ñ Ãåðìè ðóêè. - Ìû   
ïîéäåì.  
- Äî âñòðå÷è! – Ãàððè óøåë ïðèïëÿñûâàÿ.  
- Íó è äåëà! - ÿ ïî÷åñàë çàòûëîê, ×òî òû íà ýòî ñêàæåøü, Ñîëíûøêî?  
- ×òî áû òàêîå åùå ïðèãîòîâèòü! - çàäóì÷èâî îòâåòèëà îíà, ìå÷òàòåëüíî ãëÿäÿ â   
îêíî.  
ß òóò æå ïîîáåùàë ñåáå ðàçîðâàòü ïîâàðåííóþ êíèãó íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè...


End file.
